Skyway Avenue
by luxy27
Summary: A quick songfic between rose and scorpius


**Hey a quick one-shot thought of it while listening to 'Skyway Avenue 'by'We the Kings' so listen to it while you read. :)**

* * *

**Skyway Avenue**

_  
She said let's change our luck  
this night is all we've got_

She smiled at him sadly. It was there last night together, they sat on top of the astronomy tower it was their place, the place where they meet. Properly.

'Take me flying' she said softly

'But you hate flying, you never fly'

'I'd fly with you'

_  
Drive fast until we crash  
this dead end life  
sweet dreams that won't come true  
I'd leave it all for you_

Her hands gripped tight around his waist, the wind whipped though him like he was nothing. He pulled the invisibility cloak tighter round them. Wishing he could keep her forever.

'Go faster, go as fast as you can' she whispered in his ear making him shiver

'I'm trying not to scare you'

'I'm ok, go faster.'

_  
Brick walls keep closing in  
let's make a run tonight_

She shrieked half laughing as he whooshed down an alley between brick walls. Then he flew up, London shone below. They had flown for hours

_Blinded by the lights  
hold you through forever  
never let you go_

They zoomed over the city, the lights making his eyes water. He smiled softly as her hand found his and he grabbed hold.

'I'll never let you go' he murmured

_cause if you jump i will jump too  
we will fall together_

They sat on the side of the roof 60 stories up. Some random building.

'What would you do if I jumped?' she asked inching closer to the edge

He grabbed her hand

'I'd jump to'

_  
From the building's ledge  
never looking back at what we've done_

He looked down.

'Lets do it, lets jump' he grinned at her

'Ok' she smiled nervously at him then he held up their joint hands and they leapt.

_  
We'll say it was love  
cause I would die for you  
on Skyway Avenue_

They were falling through the sky everything rushing past them like a horizontal avenue. He shouted out the cushioning charm and they landed on the ground. Safe.

_She said don't change your mind  
let's leave this town behind_

'You don't have to leave, I don't have to leave' she whispered

'What if we leave together?' he stared into her chocolate eyes willing her to agree.

'Alright' she said, he smiled and pulled her closer.

'Accio broom' his broom hurtled down from the roof and he swung his leg over.

'There's no going back now' he said as she climbed on behind. She nodded

'I know.' Then they flew away leaving London behind them.

_  
We'll race right off the cliff  
they will remember this_

No one knew where they'd gone. No one knew they were together.

_  
It all got so mundane  
with you I'm back again  
just take me by the hand  
we're close to the edge_

The stars shone overly bright. And for the first time in ages she felt free, he always brought those feelings out in her but now it was the only thing she felt.

_Blinded by the lights  
hold you through forever  
never let you go_

'Never let me go' she said

'I'll hold you through forever'

_cause if you jump i will jump too  
we will fall together_

_From the building's ledge_

_Never looking back at what we've done_

She thought back to the moment when she was falling. When she realised he loved her. That he would do anything for her. And she wasn't sorry for leaving without saying goodbye.

_  
We'll say it was love  
cause I would die for you  
on Skyway Avenue_

The sky was like a secret road, hidden that only they could see. And she bought her lips close to his ear

'I love you'

'I know'

_Where are your guts to fly  
soaring through, through the night  
and if you take that last step_

They had taken the final step. Leapt away from the wall the people and things holding them back. They would always follow each other.

_I'll follow you  
leave the edge and fly  
we're finally alive_

He smiled he felt so alive up here with her. Glad they had flown glad they had left. Always following each other.

_Cause if you jump i will jump too  
we will fall together  
from the building's ledge  
never looking back at what we've done_

Finally they landed. In the middle of nowhere and he smiled as he took her hand and pulled her close and kissed her.

_  
We'll say it was love  
cause I would die for you  
on Skyway Avenue  
_

They had done it.

'I'll always love you Rose'

'And you'll never let me go'

'Never'

'I trust you Scorpius'

_So what's left to prove  
we have made it through_

* * *

**thanks for reading :) if you want you can review.**


End file.
